eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Edd's Tales of Boredom
Edd's Tales of Boredom is a compilation of sketches animated by Edd Gould and are either voiced by Edd and Thomas Ridgewell or music is played in the background. The sketches are completely unrelated to Eddsworld, and some feature characters that never appear again, though Edd, Tom, Tord and Matt do appear in at least one sketch. Plot The first sketch shows Edd dressed as a giant chicken, doing the chicken dance until someone snipes him from off-screen. In the next sketch, Edd is asleep, dreaming about a girl, to the lyrics of "You Are My Sunshine". When he wakes up and realises that she's not with him, he "hangs his head and cries". Edd is shouting at a bowl of soup for tasting hot; he then slams the bowl and scalds his hand. To the lyrics of "Walkie Talkie Man" by Steriogram, Matt challenges Edd to a race, with Edd easily beating him. Matt points and yells, causing Edd to fall from a tree. Edd repeatedly walks into a wall while yelling at it to get out of his way. In the style of a black and white film and as a parody of Zombeh Attack 2, an apparently zombified man called Ben tries to get to Morgan, who lives in a boarded-up house, by using the latter's car. Morgan patronisingly replies, "Yes Ben. I know, I know, I can see you." Tord runs away from two small squares (Paul's eyebrows) while "Break My Stride" is played. Tom encounters a zombified Matt and stiltedly reacts in shock. Matt apathetically replies, "Meh. Who cares?" A random drawing of a naked man running in a desert appears, to the lyrics of "Friendship" by Tenacious D. A man with huge cheeks sings "When I wake up in the morning, I'm still asleep!" The host of a cooking showdown introduces the ingredients: 1 cake making kit, 2 eggs and a bag of flour, and examines the cakes made by the contestants. Angela, the first contestant, has made, in the host's words, "an exquisite cake, with pink frills and all sorts of that shit". Jimmy, the second contestant, has just stuffed all of the ingredients into a bowl. Jimmy then screams at the host. Edd walks into a room, where a woman (Bianca Castafiore from the Tintin comic books) is singing opera. He looks outside the room to check if anybody is watching, then goes back and watches more. A man with light blue-violet hair states, "Yay, I'm popular! You all suck!" In-Jokes *Edd made a Sheezyart video called "Paul has large eyebrows", and is similar to the sketch of Tord running away from Paul's eyebrows. *''"Yay, I'm popular!"'' would later be said by Matt in Space Face. Version differences *In the Newgrounds version of this Eddisode, the picture of Bianca Castafiore flashes repeatedly. However, in the YouTube and website version, the picture stands still. **Similarly, in the Newgrounds version, Edd is throwing himself against the wall continuously with facepalm sounds continuously playing as he does this. External links *Newgrounds *YouTube Category:Animations Category:Newgrounds Animations Category:Videos